Dédale d'ambiguïté
by Amacky
Summary: Un étudiant asocial de la tête aux pieds,il n'a aucun lien affectif. Que se passera-t-il si on venait à perturber le court de sa vie?


**Titre: **Dédale d'ambiguïté

**Genre: **Romance/OOC/Yaoi

**Rating: **NC-17

**Personnage principal: **Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Petites précisions avant de commencer: **

J'utilise deux narrateurs à savoir Sasuke qui se manifestera par l'emploie de la première personne du singulier « je » et également un narrateur extérieur que l'on pourra remarqué grâce à l'emploie de la troisième personne du singulier ou du pluriel « il/elle et ils/elles», mais aussi du récit qui sera en italique.

Je suis une auteure amatrice et vous trouverez sans doute des fautes d'orthographes, je suis donc à la recherche d'un béta lecteur qui pourra m'aider tout au long de cette fiction.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre me prendra cette fiction de plus j'essayerai de posté le plus régulièrement possible avec à chaque début de chapitre un court résumé pour que les lecteurs ne soient pas perdus.

Voilà j'en ai terminé avec mes blablas et je vous laisse découvrir cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à commenter.

**Prologue**

Ancré dans les profondeurs de mon esprit je n'écoutais même pas le professeur déblatérer son cours qu'il connaissait plus que par cœur. Un cours qui en soi devait être intéressant, mais un discours qui était à la limite de la dictée n'était pas vraiment intéressant! Encore s'il le professeur d'histoire contemporaine faisait vivre ne serait-ce qu'un peu son cours peut être que cela serait un peu moins embêtant. Ce professeur pouvait être excusé il avait déjà plusieurs années d'expériences à son actif au vu de son âge plus ou moins avancé. Il approchait sans doute de la retraite, mais bien plus encore il avait dû se perdre en chemin enfin du moins perdre la passion de son métier. Peut-être à cause de certains élèves c'était même certain. Les élèves n'avaient aucun respect pour leurs ainés. Je parlais de respect, je n'était pas vraiment l'exemple parfait de considération. Je n'avais pas suivie la moitié du cours. En fait j'étais un homme blasé, la plupart des cours ne captivaient pas tant que ça. Vous me demanderez alors pourquoi j'étais à la fac? Tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire. Cela me faisait passer le temps et j'apprenais tout de même certaine chose, développant ainsi ma culture générale et mes horizons.

J'inspirais profondément quand la sonnerie retentie. Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac et partie en direction de mon appartement. J'avais enfin terminé ma journée. J'attendis le bus qui me ramènerait jusque chez moi ce qui conclurait mon quotidien devenu bien trop monotone avec le temps. Mes écouteurs sur les oreilles je ne faisais même pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. À quoi bon m'intéresser à un monde qui n'en valait pas la peine? Je préférais de loin la solitude à la foule! J'étais bien mieux seul et au moins je n'avais aucun problème relationnels étant donné que je n'avais pas de relations autant amicales qu'amoureuses. J'étais jeune et j'étais en bonne santé et donc comme tout jeune de mon âge j'avais quelques désir qu'il fallait que j'assouvisse à savoir des relations charnelles. Ne vous méprenez pas ce genre de rapport avait toujours lieu avec des personnes qui m'étaient totalement inconnues et que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Des être humains qui me donnait du plaisir et à qui j'en procurais. Je mettais un point d'honneur avec mes partenaires quant à ce genre de relations très peu catholiques: je ne laissais pas mon numéro de téléphone et je ne prenais pas non plus celui de mes compagnons d'une nuit. Ainsi je n'avais aucun compte à rendre, j'étais libre et je souhaitais le rester pour une durée indéterminée.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes dans les transports en communs j'arrivais enfin chez moi. Le calme qui régnait dans cet appartement me faisait un bien fou. Le silence régnait en maître et c'était bien plus qu'appréciable. Je me débarrassais de mes chaussures ainsi que de mon manteau et je me dirigeais droit vers la salle de bain. Après une journée aussi ennuyeuse que celle-ci je ne pouvais que aller me détendre sous une douche bien chaude qui me prodiguerait un bien fou. Combien de temps étais-je resté sous l'eau bien trop chaude? Un quart d'heure? Une demi heure? Qu'importe après tout le temps passait bien trop vite pour ne pas que l'on profite de celui-ci. Une fois l'arrivée d'eau éteinte plus aucun son n'était audible seulement mes pieds qui foulaient le sol de mon appartement. Je regardais l'horloge qui était pendue au mur de ma cuisine, il était presque vingt heure. Je décidais de préparer mon dîner, un simple plâtrée de nouille avec une sauce tomate.

Mon repas terminé, je fis la vaisselle. Mon appartement était propre, ma lessive était faite, mes devoirs étaient déjà fait je n'avais plus rien à faire je décidais donc de m'abrutir l'esprit devant une émission ou un film quelconque. Installé confortablement dans mon canapé avec une bouteille d'eau sous la main je fus dérangé par le bruit strident du téléphone fixe. Bien sûr quand on pensait être seul et tranquille on ne l'était jamais. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour nous déranger. Je me levais donc et alla cherche le combiné, je ne pris même pas la peine de regarde le numéro de l'appelant seule trois personne avait ce numéro, mon frère, ma mère et mon père éliminant les deux dernier cela ne pouvait être qu'Itachi.

«Allo!

- A l'huile? Salut Sas' ça va aujourd'hui?

- Très bien et toi?

- Moi ça va!

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y a quelque chose?

- Parce que tu n'appelles jamais sans raison grand-frère.

- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je tout simplement pas appeler mon petit frère pour prendre de ses nouvelles?

- Sans doute parce que si tu aurais voulu prendre de mes nouvelles tu l'aurais fait par sms et non pas de vive voix.

- Tu me connais bien petit frère!

- Si tu le dis! Alors dis moi pourquoi tu m'appelles?

- En fait ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

- Si ça n'avait pas d'importance tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de m'appeler pour me déranger.

- En effet je t'appelle pour t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Tu entends quoi par mauvaise nouvelle?

- Et bien disons que c'est un peu délicat.

- Accouches Itachi on va pas y passer la nuit.

- Tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur toi quelque soit l'heure!

- Tu m'agaces Itachi! Vas-tu me dire les raisons de ton appels ou bien je raccroche immédiatement?

- Bon très bien! Papa et Maman débarquent à Tokyo dans trois jours et ils ont décidé de venir chez toi.

- Quoi? Tu rigoles là?

- Non! Non ils veulent te faire la surprise mais te connaissant je pensais qu'il était préférable de te prévenir.

- Non, mais je rêve! Quelle mouche les a piquée?

- Papa doit se rendre à la capital pour affaire et maman à insisté pour l'accompagner afin de te voir. Son petit Sasuke chéri lui manque terriblement. C'était tout ce que j'avas à te dire.

- Très bien… Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- Je t'en pris! Enfin sinon passes une bonne soirée et j'espère te voir rapidement.

- Reviens au Japon et tu pourras me voir!

- Je rentre bientôt j''passerais par Tokyo promis aller bisous Sas'!

- Mmh oui c'est ça bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

_Si Sasuke et Itachi s'entendaient aujourd'hui comme des amis. Ça n'avait pas été toujours le cas, en effet quand Sasuke était tout juste adolescent il prit plutôt mal l'indépendance que son frère avait prit. Se renfermant chaque jour un peu plus sur lui, jusqu'à devenir quelqu'un d'asociale. Sasuke était un jeune homme individualiste, il ne prenait jamais ou presque jamais en compte le monde extérieur. Il avait mit une certaine distance entre lui et son frère quand il était plus jeune, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand frère, la seule personne qu'il admirait l'avait laissé tout seul avec ses propres parents. Par la suite les seuls personnes à qui il manifestait un peu d'intérêt se trouvait être sa famille et encore cela restait de l'ordre de la politesse et du respect. Quand le brun atteignit l'âge de dix huit ans et qu'il eu réussit ses examens, il prit également son indépendance et comprit enfin ce qu'avait bien pu ressentir son frère quand il avait quitté la maison familiale ce qui eu pour effet de les rapprocher un petit peu. Sasuke n'admirait plus son frère comme il pouvait l'adulé étant enfant, mais Itachi restait tout de même quelqu'un d'important pour le jeune étudiant. _

Raccrochant le combiné je me dirigeais droit vers le canapé, un air dépité peint sur mon visage, je me laissais tomber littéralement dessus. Je n'aimais définitivement pas ça, cela allait perturbé mon train de vie quotidien et je n'appréciais assurément pas être dérangé dans la monotonie que j'avais moi-même installé. Je soufflais bruyamment décidant alors de sortir ce soir. La compagnie de quelqu'un ce soir me ferai le plus grand bien.


End file.
